Viejos Amigos
by Smithback
Summary: Las vueltas de la vida. Bulma y Freezer tienen una conversación normal entre amigos. UA


Viejos amigos

"amé yo a una mujer, vieja hasta el horror: a esta vieja mujer llamé yo… la Verdad".- CANCIONES DEL Príncipe - FRIDRICH NIETZCHE

"tengo una enfermedad incurable, Vejez." ¡Hagan sitio! ¡Hagan sitio!

Bulma suspiró una vez más frente al espejo. "si aun existieran las esferas del dragón, pediría volver a ser joven." Dijo para sí misma.

Alejándose del espejo del baño, salió a su recámara, para terminar de ponerse su usual uniforme con algo de nostalgia divertida, al recordar los primeros años que usó el uniforme, ahora grandemente modificado. Antes constaba de un extraño vestido de una sola pieza de la misma tela que la de los soldados; ahora era un overol con hecho con la tela mejorada por ella misma, y con muchas más bolsas por todas partes.

Tomó un folder electrónico en el que mientras salía de sus habitaciones, revisaba lo que tenía que hacer para ese día.

-antes que nada, ir con Freezer para reportarme. Decía ella para sí misma. –revisar los escudos y actualizarlos;… - continuaba.

En su camino por la nave, se encontró con otros alienígenas y saludó algunos casualmente. No era nada inusual después de tantos años ya.

Al llegar a las cámaras de Freezer, ingresó su clave, esperando que no tuviese que esperar demasiado, si es que estaba ocupado con alguna de sus tantas tareas. No teniendo que esperar demasiado, finalmente se abrió la puerta.

Freezer se encontraba en su usual asiento flotante, y se retiraba ahora de una de las pantallas de comunicación. Sin duda, acababa de terminar de hablar con alguien importante, ya que la pantalla ahora se mostraba color verde. Uno de los sistemas de seguridad que ella misma había desarrollado para saber con quién se hablaba.

"Bulma, querida, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Freezer.

La jefa de ingeniería alzó los hombros. "Nada en específico. Tengo que revisar los escudos, y tardaré un par de días en la base de la nave. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me dirija allá?"

"¡Un par de días! Pero querida, ¿no puedes mandar a alguno de tus trabajadores? ¡¿Con quién se supone que tenga una conversación inteligente durante ese tiempo?! ¡Con el nuevo Zarbon?" dijo en tono burlón el emperador.

Bulma sonrió de medio lado. "Tengo que actualizar también los escudos, y eso pocos lo pueden hacer. Además también tengo que enseñarles a los nuevos ingenieros a hacerlo, No siempre estaré por aquí, ¿sabes? Y el nuevo Zarbon tiene nombre, es amatl, no es correcto que lo llames 'Nuevo sarbon'; pobre hombre."

"¡cómo que no siempre estarás aquí? Y ¿a quién le dices 'Pobre hombre? A el nuevo o al anterior Zarbon?"

Bulma suspiró cansada. Y tomó asiento. "A ambos, extraño a Zarbon y me entristece que muriese en aquella misión, y también al actual, amatl, deberías recordar su nombre. Y no, Freeza, no siempre estaré aquí." Vulma alzó una mano para parar la próxima protesta que Freezer se disponía a decir. "Ya estoy vieja, Freezer , no importa cuántas veces entre al tanque, mi tiempo se agota, y algún día moriré."

Freezer frunció el ceño. "No estás vieja… yo te veo igual que siempre."

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "No, lo dices porque me has visto los últimos ochenta años, día tras día, así es más difícil percibir los cambios, pero dime, Freezer, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Cómo era cuando llegué?"

"¡Cabello azul! Respondió el tirano, de forma casi alegre.

"si, y ahora… ¿qué color es mi cabello, Freezer?" Dijo ella tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro ante el entusiasmo de su extraño amigo.

Freezer la observó por unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada. "Bueno, quizá tu cabello ya no sea azul… pero eso no tiene nada que ver."

Bulma se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta donde su amigo, se inclinó un poco para quedar cara a cara.

"querido Freezer, Mi gente, los humanos, apenas llegan a los noventa años, yo tengo ciento cinco años. No importa cuántas veces entre al tanque de regeneración, solo restaura mis energías unos cuantos días." Bulma tomó la cara del emperador entre sus manos. "Estoy Vieja Freezer." Soltó la cara de su compañero. "Tu gente vive mil años, más o menos… yo vivo una décima parte de eso. Tristemente tenemos que ir aceptando que pronto moriré."

"¡No!" se levantó el tirano dando un grito. "Te prohíbo morir."

Ella cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja. "Prohíbe lo que quieras, pero hasta donde yo sé, no tienes mucha jurisdicción sobre la vida; quizá sobre la muerte de algunas civilizaciones e individuos sí, pero no como para impedirlo, ¿o sí?"

Freezer se quedó en silencio, serio, mirando a su ingeniera y amiga. "Te prohíbo morir. Hace mucho busqué la inmortalidad… y luego abandoné mi búsqueda, quizá sea momento de volver a comenzar otra vez a buscar."

Bulma abrió grandes los ojos. "¿Para mí?"

"No, para mis uñas." Dijo él, con una seriedad bien fingida...

"Las esferas murieron con mi planeta, Freezer." Replicó ella, con una seriedad no fingida.

El reptil frunció el ceño. "Hace mucho que no traías el tema a colación. Pero ya se fue. No hay nada que hacer." Hizo una pausa. "además, Si existía en tu planeta una forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad, quizá en otros también exista. Tu planeta no puede ser tan único, con tantos años de trabajar para mi ya deberías saberlo."

Vulma negó con la cabeza. "Con tantos años trabajando aquí, y conociendo tantas civilizaciones y planetas, solo estoy más segura de que cada planeta es único, Freezzer."

No era usual que ambos terminaran un tanto molestos el uno con el otro. En un principio era lo más usual, el enojo terminaba en sabotajes, casi muertes y con intentos de escape y severas repercusiones; con el pasar del tiempo, las discusiones se fueron haciendo más tranquilas, de los ataques cambiaron a las palabras e incluso a los juegos de mesa. Ahora era rara la ocasión en que ambos discutieran sobre algo, generalmente eran solo dos amigos hablando, bromeando y recordando. Y aunque la discusión actual no había sido grave, si había traído a colación un tema casi tabú entre ellos.

"Ve a ver los escudos, te conseguiré más y mejores ingenieros, no tendrás que trabajar tanto. No deberían ser tan inútiles." No quiero que te quedes abajo en las máquinas por dos días, no importa que tarden más. Un día, regresar, a dormir, bajas, otro día, regresas y así hasta que terminen. Es una orden. Puedes irte, dile al nuevo Zarbon que lo requiero de inmediato." Freezer le dio la espalda a su ingeniera.

Vulma solo rodó los ojos y salió de la estancia. "si, si,.. Como digas… y … ¡Es amatl!"

*Smithback quiere decir algo:

Producto de mi nueva obsesión con Freezer y de un largo viaje por el tráfico de la ciudad…. Crecer es algo muy extraño, dejar cosas atrás, dejar personas atrás.

Dicen que la edad es cuestión de actitud, pero no es del todo cierto. El pasar del tiempo también repercute en el cuerpo; y hasta donde yo sé, ni la mente más fuerte puede hacer algo finalmente para con el pasar de los años. Pero bueno, eso es hasta donde yo sé, quizá si se pueda hacer algo... ahh...

Otra cosa. ¿Alguno de ustedes mis queridas y queridos lectores, fue alguna vez parte de la página de 'Ocio joven'?

Uff. Aquellos años. Si así fue, díganme, solo por curiosidad de cómo se mueve el mundo, yo si era parte de ella.

Viejos amigos

Las vueltas de la vida. Bulma y Freezer tienen una conversación normal entre amigos.


End file.
